Not a fantasy
by Kahuna Burger
Summary: Being chained up in the hold of Zuko's ship was NOT a fantasy of Sokka's. Just ask him! Lemony McPWP!


**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Warnings : Dub-con, b/d, PWP.**

Sokka shivered in the prison hold. The feel of the damp, cold metal had seeped through his tunic, and his body heat didn't seem to be able to warm it. His legs were getting tired from standing so long _(how long has it been, how did I get here)_ but he was afraid of how much the cuffs around his wrists would hurt if he allowed them to take his weight.

The rusted door creaked as it opened, and the torches along the walls all came to life. The water tribesman blinked against the sudden brightness and tried not to cower from the figure that entered. It was_ (not Zhao, please not him) _Prince Zuko, his face set not in it's usual scowl but a distinctly self satisfied smirk.

"Good evening, peasant. How are you feeling?"

"Hmph." _(pretty good actually, how'd I get captured without taking any wounds?) _"Like you care..."

The firebender moved closer with catlike grace. "I care quite a bit, actually. I need you healthy for my purposes." He caught Sokka's chin in one delicate looking hand and turned his face as if inspecting him.

"Stop touching me!"_ (keep touching me) _He tried to jerk away, but the prince's hands were stronger than they looked.

"Hmmmm... No, I don't think I will." The smirk broadened slightly, and golden eyes seemed to dance with a private amusement. He trailed the fingers of his other hand down Sokka's face and neck, so warm, almost uncomfortably hot but not quite. When they reached his collar, a tiny needle of flame sprung from one finger _(is he going to burn me, I don't want him to burn me)_ and ran across his shoulder and up the sleeve, parting the fabric with only a slightly uncomfortable heat on his flesh. The process was repeated on the other side and the blue tunic hung from his belt, leaving his chest bare in the torchlight.

The single finger remained alight, the heat so concentrated it was like a knife blade just on the edge of cutting. Sokka swallowed hard as it approached his face. "I... I'm not telling you where Aang is..."

"If you say so." Zuko seemed remarkably unconcerned about the issue. _(does he even want Aang what's going on) _He just ran the tiny flame blade around the edge of the tribesman's ear, and along the line of his jaw, not quite burning, and down his throat. Sokka tried not to breathe as it skimmed down his breastbone and traced the definition of his chest muscles. "I suppose I won't have to order any course changes, then, and can just spend more time with you."

The prince's voice was low and raspy, and the sound somehow made him feel like someone was trailing fingernails down his back. "It that a problem, peasant?"_ (say my name, whisper it in that voice) _"You don't mind me spending my time with you instead...?"

"It's Sokka, you arrogant ass."

A low chuckle that somehow made him tremble more than the blade had. "You think you have a name? Maybe you'll earn one eventually. Maybe I'll even let it be Sokka."

The fire needle was moving again, along his shoulder, his collarbone, then drew circles around first the outside and then the tip of his nipple. The sensation made him gasp and the sudden movement pushed him into the flame, burning him.

The prince tsked and shook his head. "That's what happens when you lose your control around fire."_ (I don't want to be burned, make it stop hurting) _He leaned down and laid an open mouthed kiss on the injured nub.

"Hey, don't do tha-AH!" Zuko breathed in and it was as if Sokka's nipple had been frozen in ice. The pain of the burn was eased, and an oh so hot tongue lapped and swirled until the frozen feeling was gone - only for another intake of breath to bring it back. He felt as much as heard the prince chuckle at his gasps and whimpers as the cycle was repeated again and again, icy cold then so hot and wet, with an occasional small nip thrown in. "S-s-stop... please..." _(no don't stop more better further) _"...d-don't..."

"Oh I'm sorry," his tormentor practically purred, and how could he sound so amused by this, as if everything he was doing was a joke among friends? "Were those your 'stop' noises? They didn't seem like it." Zuko's now bare chest rubbed against his as he moved up to capture Sokka's mouth for a long kiss. "But if you want me to move on, I suppose I can..."

"No,"_ (yes moving on get these pants off) _the water tribesman gasped as the flame blade ignited again and cut first his belt, then all the way down his pant leg. "Please, you have to stop!"

"I really, **really** don't, actually." The prince kissed, licked and bit his way back up from ankle to hip before the blade made it's way down the other side and the remainder of Sokka's clothes fell in a pile at his feet. "Since you aren't going to tell me anything about the Avatar's location or plans, I don't have anything to attend to for quite a while, so I won't have to stop until I want to." Hot fingers were running over his erection and he could feel Zuko's warm legs bare against his own. _(I don't think he was naked when he came in oh never mind)_ "And I definitely don't want to yet..."

Then the prince slipped his arms under Sokka's thighs and lifted him effortlessly up, back against the cold metal hull, chest and stomach and groin all warmed by the firebender's body. The water tribesman felt himself lowered slowly down and there was the pressure, hot and slick and _filling_ him, not just his body but his whole world, there was nothing but this.

A moment of stillness and then he was lifted just slightly and lowered again as Zuko moved his hips and spirits it was perfect, and he wrapped his hands around the chains and began to lift himself, taking some of his own weight so the prince could free a hand to stroke Sokka, soft then hard, delicate fingers but so strong. The sensations mixed with the sparks of pleasure shooting through him at each movement of their hips, but above it all was the sound of that raspy whisper so close to his ear as kisses and licks and sucks covered his neck.

"Sokka, you're so good, so perfect, I just want this, I just want you Sokka, not for you to tell me anything, just to be here, just this, just you, Sokka..."

And the voice, and the warm hand on him, and the sparks of pleasure so deep and perfect inside him built up until he couldn't even scream but in his mind there was the scream of only one word, "Zuko!" and the rest was dark and falling into warm arms and peace.

**lineline**

"_Hmmph... snrk_... heh..."

Sokka started in on a pout.

"You..._ gah_... you..."

It evolved into a glare.

"Heh.. heh... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, shut up!" He grabbed a red silk pillow and began whacking the Fire Prince on the head and shoulders.

"That's the most... _snrk_... silly fantasy I've ever heard of! _cough snrk_..."

"It wasn't a fantasy, it was a dream! I don't have any control over my dreams!"

Zuko fell back on the large bed in the Fire Lord's beach house, helpless with giggles.

"You wanted me to capture you and sexually torture you for information! That's... that's..."

"I didn't **want** you to, you jerk, I had a dream about it! I had a dream about food eating people once, that doesn't mean I wanted it to happen!" Sokka went into full simmering pout mode. "You asked if I ever thought about you this way when you were an angry freak with a ponytail and I said **no**, but I had a dream once, and I am _never_ answering one of your questions again..."

"Well..." Zuko rolled over nearer to him and started rubbing his back. "If you're** sure **it wasn't a fantasy..."

"Yes, I'm sure, jerk, it was a _dream_." He tried to hold the pout, but it turned out that being able to heat your hands was a real perk in massages.

"Okay, never mind then..."

"..."

He was gonna kill his jerk of a boyfriend... after the back rub was over.

"..."

Not gonna ask, not gonna ask...

"Never mind** what**?"

"Oh nothing... since it wasn't any sort of fantasy... Just never mind..."

A low growl emerged from Sokka's throat. "Never. Mind. _WHAT_?"

"Mmmmm... I was just thinking that the wine cellar here could pass for a ship's hold pretty easily."

Hrm...?

"Even has some bolts in the walls from where the old shelves were..."

"..."

Not gonna take the bait, not gonna take the-

"And some of the armor on display in the front hall looks an awful lot like my old unifor-_mmmph_!"

"Shut. Up." Sokka said when he was done kissing the prince. He glared for a moment to make sure he had established where they stood on the subject of smirking, giggling or any more words. "...and go find some chains while I make sure Toph is out of the house for the evening."

Zuko waited until he was out of the room to smirk. _Definitely _not a fantasy. Nope...

**A/N : Aaaugh! Lemons are hard! At least for me. I briefly considered messaging one of the better lemonade makers around here and being all "could you please write me a S1**_** Zuko chains Sokka up in his ship and takes advantage of him to the enjoyment of all **_**lemon for me to use in my silly humor fic?" but that would have been cheating, so I muddled through it.**

**A/N2 : Can Zuko really make things cold by pulling the heat out of them with his bending? Ask Sokka it's his ****fantasy**** DREAM, damnit! But it makes sense as cold is really only the absence of heat.**

**A/N3 : Review review review! I wanna know if this worked out the way it was in my head!**


End file.
